<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Repeats Itself by Pauliestorylover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229247">History Repeats Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover'>Pauliestorylover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idenity Reveal, Kagaminette bromance, Lila Rossi as the next Hawkmoth, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, one night stands have unforeseen consequences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel Agreste was revealed to be Hawkmoth, Adrien Agreste was chased out of town, leaving his old life as Chat Noir behind. 15 years later, he returns to Paris. He did not expect a new Hawkmoth, or a new Ladybug and Chat Noir. He also did not expect the new Chat Noir to be his daughter.</p><p>Another generation-new heroes, new villain, but a similar plot. And so, history repeats itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550236">Reconnecting</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_Shamrock">Peppermint_Shamrock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: infrequent updates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien sighed, staring out of the dingy window of his worn down hotel room. It was nothing like his childhood bedroom, and that was how he liked it. In his mind, anything that reminded him of his childhood and father was something best left alone.</p><p> </p><p>After he had been figuratively chased out of town for being Hawkmoth’s son, he had vowed not to return to Paris again. Yet, here he was, staying in this decrepit hotel room at the edges of Paris. If it wasn’t for his daughter and her mother moving here, perhaps he would truly have never returned. Adrien briefly scanned the rooftops of the buildings across the street. He could still remember the pure bliss that came with jumping on the rooftops of Paris. He wondered if the two heroes who have recently emerged enjoyed it as much as he did. Or if the new Hawkmoth—Monarch—enjoyed it. She seemed to come out on a lot more fights than his father…</p><p> </p><p>“Ding—Dong—“</p><p> </p><p>Adrien jumped. <em>What—?</em>  He blinked. Oh, right. His daughter was here for their weekly get-togethers. Rubbing his head—one day in and he was <em>already</em> brooding—he’s such an idiot, Adrien opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>His daughter burst into the room and leapt into his arms. She exclaimed, “Dad, I miss you so much. I thought I would never get to see you again after Mum and I moved to Paris!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien smiled, “I can’t keep myself away even if I wanted to, Ellie.”</p><p> </p><p>Beaming, Ellie handed him a slightly squished pastry box, “I present to you a welcome gift from Paris! It’s from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery—my new friend introduced me to it—apparently it’s the best bakery in Paris. It’s amazing and I would die to eat it again!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien blinked, “Dupain-Cheng Bakery? So they’re still the best bakery in Paris?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said!” Ellie plopped down onto the bed, “It was swamped with tourists when I went there this morning. The elderly woman manning the counter was really nice. She let me sample this new pastry and it is the best thing in the world. I bought a dozen of those to share with Mum and you.” Her voice became muffled as she rolled over and buried her face into the thin blanket. “Mmm, I love hotel beds… Even ones from one-star hotels…”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien shut the door and set the pastry box down on an unoccupied part of the bed. “An elderly woman, huh? I remember Miss Cheng; she used to give my friends and me leftover pastries when we went over there after school.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie’s sat back up, “I can’t believe they would have leftover pastries at all. The crowd was like this—” she drew a huge circle with her hands “—big.” Her ring flashed as it caught the light in the room. “People were fighting over the pastries left and right and I kind of wanted to join them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo—what is that?” Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise. It couldn’t be what he thought it was… could it?</p><p> </p><p>Ellie frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant the ring. Where did you get it?” <em>It looks exactly like the Black Cat miraculous. Could Ellie be…?</em></p><p> </p><p>Ellie’s heart went into overdrive. <em>Ohnoohnoohnoohno</em>. No one can guess that she was Kitty Noire, the new superhero of Paris! A few weeks on the job and she has already screwed up. <em>Calm down, Ellie. Think of an excuse. </em>“I… um… my… Nasha gave it to me! Nasha’s father is a blacksmith who’s friends with a jeweler whose cousin owns a jewel store and there’s a discount so Nasha ga—I mean Nasha’s father’s friend got it for Nasha and Nasha gave it to me and I really really like it a lot so I like to wear it and honestly it kind of clashes with my outfit but I don’t care because it looks so cool and anyway—” She cringed inwardly. She could feel Plagg squirming uncomfortably in her pocket. He was going to laugh so hard at her terrible lying skills later—she could just <em>feel</em> it. “—is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p> “I…” Adrien stared at the pocket on Ellie’s shirt. It was squirming.</p><p> </p><p>“Plagg…?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie looked like she was about to have a heart attack. “Plagg? Who’s Plagg? That’s a terrible name. It sounds like ‘plague’ and—“</p><p> </p><p>A voice cried out indignantly, “Who are you calling terrible, kid? And I’ll have you know that I <em>invented </em>the word ‘plague’! “</p><p> </p><p>Ellie jumped. She was so shocked Plagg spoke up that she didn’t even have to pretend to be surprised. That little scoundrel! That was betrayal of the highest degree! “Who’s talking? Is there a ghost? I don’t have holy water or a cross! What should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg zoomed out from Ellie’s pocket. Ellie screamed, “A demon!”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg cackled, “Oh, keep going! I was just starting to enjoy the show!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes. If he didn’t have to be the Responsible Adult™ in the room, he would have laughed along with Plagg. “Plagg, stop tormenting my daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Plagg shrieked. “She’s <em>your daughter</em>? But she’s not Dupain-Cheng’s!”</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you listening to our conversation at all?” “What does the bakery have to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was daydreaming about cheese!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question at all,” Ellie huffed, “what does the Dupain-Cheng Bakery have to do with me? And how do you two know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Plagg drawled, earning another eye-roll from Adrien, “Dupain-Cheng was this girl Adrien had a crush on. I always assumed they got together in the end…”</p><p> </p><p>“I did <em>not</em> have a crush on Marinette!” Adrien shrieked. Screw Responsible Adult™. He was going to <em>end</em> Plagg.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever you say, lover boy.” Plagg muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie snickered. Adrien silently patted himself on the back for resisting the urge to grab the kwami from the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. You’re not even my kwami anymore.” Adrien huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie calmed down, though she still had a wide grin on her face. “You still haven’t answered my question. Dad, how do you know about kwamis?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien and Plagg stared at each other. Plagg shrugged, “I can’t say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sighed, “Because I’m Chat Noir.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie shrieked, “<em>You’re</em> Chat Noir!? That is so cool, Dad! You can teach me so much stuff about being a superhero! Wait… But then Hawkmoth is your father! Holy <em>crap</em>! I’m getting so much Zuko vibes from you right now! Did you—”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien mentally groaned—this was going to be a <em>long </em>visit. At least he could meet Plagg again.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which… Adrien looked at Plagg, “I missed you, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg smiled softly, “I missed you too, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration hit me like a truck. It hurt. A lot. </p><p>I’m not ungrateful, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, do you like it?” Adrien gestured at his new studio apartment. A single bed next to the window faced the TV. A sliding door opened to a balcony that overlooked a dark alley. Wooden furniture and unpacked boxes were scattered around the apartment. After he had found out about his daughter’s secret identity, he had made the hasty decision to move back to Paris. It took nearly a week to finalize the move—just in time for Ellie to visit him for their weekly get-togethers.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie hummed noncommittally as she slumped down onto the bed, “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien clutched his chest dramatically, “Just ‘fine’? Your brutal words wound me, dear daughter of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg complained from inside a cupboard, “The only problem with this place is that there’s no camembert!” He pulled out a bag of shredded parmesan and tossed it onto the floor, “Seriously? That’s all you have? Shredded parmesan is the worst kind of cheese!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sighed, “I’m running on a tight budget until I get a job in Paris, Plagg. And stop mistreating my food.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg grumbled, “Whatever. Any cheese is better than no cheese.” He tore open the bag and began to gobble its contents. Cheese scattered across the floorboards.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien groaned, “Plagg, <em>please</em> don’t do that. It’ll take forever to clean up this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie scowled, “Can you two stop arguing? I’m having a headache.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien frowned, sitting down next to Ellie on the bed, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie hesitated, “I… just… I’m not sure if I can tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it miraculous trouble? You can talk to me about it, you know. I went through something very similar when I was your age.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Ellie swallowed, “I’m supposed to meet with the Guardian for our training section tonight. I’ll have to tell her about you. What if she decides you knowing is too risky? What if she thinks I’m a terrible holder for letting you know and takes away my miraculous? It’s not even two months and I’m <em>already</em> screwing up! I bet <em>you</em> didn’t make such stupid mistakes!” Tears spilled from Ellie’s eyes. She buried herself in Adrien’s side, “I’m such a terrible hero…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be okay, Ellie. It wasn’t your fault that I found out. Really, it was my fault, and maybe Plagg’s. Besides, from what I’ve seen in the videos of your fights, you and your partner are amazing heroes. The Guardian would be an idiot not to see that. In that case, I’ll personally track down the Guardian and shake some sense into her.”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated before continuing, “If it makes you feel better, the first time I transformed, I was so excited that I didn’t even finish listening to Plagg’s explanation. I ended up wasting my Cataclysm on destroying a random soccer goal. So honestly, I screwed up a lot worse than you can imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>Their phones suddenly rang. Adrien pulled out his phone to see the words ‘Akuma Alert’ displayed on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and gently wiped Ellie’s tears with his sleeves, “Go on, Kitty Noire. Show them how amazing you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie sniffed, “Plagg, claws out.” In a flash of light, the blonde girl sitting on the bed was replaced by a hooded superheroine who wore a black poncho with golden embroidery at the edges. Two fluffy cat ears lay on top of her magically fastened hood.  Under her poncho, the superheroine wore a black spandex made of a material similar to that of Ladybug’s suit. A copper belt made of dyed and braided leather extended from around her waist to behind her like a tail.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, copper cat eyes blinking away the last of the unshed tears, “Thanks for the pep talk, Dad.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I am Sanitizer!” The akuma bellowed. He appeared to be a ten-foot tall Mr. Clean holding a slightly smaller bottle of disinfectant. He squeezed the nozzle of the bottle, which emitted an unusually large cloud of mist. “I’ll clean these streets of bacteria for once and for all!”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire dropped down to the roof where her partner, Engimono, was silently observing the akuma. Engimono wore a black breastplate and shoulder armor over her spotted red-and-black suit, with her yoyo hanging from a black leather belt. The armor reminded Kitty Noire of the ancient Chinese warriors she once saw when watching TV. Her practical black combat boots contrasted greatly with the red antennae poking out of her head and the bun tied off by a piece of flowing red ribbon.</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire asked, “What’s Mr. Clean doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Disinfecting, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire frowned, “Then what’s the problem? He’s disinfecting the streets. I consider that a public service. Maybe we can wait until he’s done to capture the akuma?”</p><p> </p><p>Engimono pointed at the civilians on the street. They appeared to be coughing and rubbing their eyes. One screamed something about his eyes. A few others have collapsed, seemingly unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I don’t suppose you can conjure up gas masks or something for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Lucky Charm can’t conjure more than one thing at a time…” Engimono frowned in concentration, “but if the two gas masks are tied together in a parcel, it’s technically only one item.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.” Engimono unhooked her yoyo from her belt, “Lucky Charm!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And then? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Back at her father’s apartment, Ellie was reminiscing about her battle to pass the time. “We rushed at the akuma and kicked ass. The gas masks protected us from the disinfectant, so it was a piece of cake to get close enough to break the akumatized item.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say ‘ass’, or your mother will have my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie huffed, “You just said it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien grinned, “I’m quoting. It doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say that to Mum next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who will you be quoting?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien snorted, “Please don’t say that to your mother. I’m too handsome to die.” He glanced at the clock, “It’s time. Are you ready to meet the Guardian?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien was startled by a light tapping on the balcony door. Frowning, he unlocked the door and let his daughter in. “It’s eleven thirty. Isn’t that past your curfew?”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire grinned impishly, “I snuck out. No, Dad, don’t give me that look—this is official miraculous business. I’m serious—don’t look so skeptical! The Guardian wants to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m guessing the meeting went well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you were right, but the Guardian wants to see you to make sure you weren’t lying. Y’know, just in case someone was trying to impersonate Chat Noir and steal the miraculous.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien huffed, “Fine, but you better go straight home and go to bed after this,” He cleared his throat, “So where are we supposed to be meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire grinned again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire dumped Adrien face-first onto a rooftop. Adrien groaned as he pulled himself up, “I’m going to walk next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire crossed her arms, “It’s not my fault you don’t work out! Seriously, why are you so heavy?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked insulted, “I—“ Someone cleared their throat. Adrien turned to see a woman with vaguely familiar bluebell eyes framed by an emerald green mask. She wore an emerald green suit padded by tea green leather. She adorned jade combat boots and the miraculous of the turtle around her wrist. A round shield was secured to her back by an olive green leather cord. The woman’s teal-highlighted pixie cut waved in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire brightened up. “Guardian Jade! I brought who you asked for.”</p><p> </p><p>Guardian Jade smiled, “Thank you, Kitty Noire. You can go back home now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire hesitated, “But—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring Agreste back to his residence later. You should go home before someone notices you’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire nodded, “Okay. Bye Da—Bye. I’ll see you next weekend.” She extended her baton and shot off into the night, leaving behind two adults staring awkwardly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Adrien began as he shifted uncomfortably under the Guardian’s intense gaze, “Master Fu retired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I didn’t know you were married.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien grimaced, “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Kitty…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I met her mother at a bar. She contacted me about our daughter nine months later. But I don’t see how that’s relevant to the issue at hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Guardian Jade stared meaningfully into his eyes, “This knowledge that you possess endangers you, Kitty Noire and everyone she cares for. You cannot tell this to anyone, including Kitty Noire’s mother. You must also never be akumatised, lest you compromise Kitty Noire’s identity. If Kitty Noire’s identity becomes further compromised, I will take back her miraculous. Adrien Agreste, do you promise to never speak a word about Kitty Noire’s identity to anyone who does not know?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien swallowed, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Guardian Jade’s face split into a grin, “Great! Then it’s settled. I’m sorry if I scared you a little—it’s protocol to extract a promise from everyone who knows.” She extended a hand to him, “You want a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” It was quite unsettling how the Guardian suddenly changed her demeanors. Adrien tried not to show it, but he was certain it was displayed on his face as clear as day. He allowed Guardian Jade to pick him up and carry him across the rooftops as he gave her directions.</p><p> </p><p>She was much better at this than Kitty Noire.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they landed on Adrien’s balcony. Guardian Jade set him gently onto the ground. She pulled back, face slightly flushed from the wind, “I’ll see you around, Agreste.”  </p><p> </p><p>Adrien watched on as the Guardian disappeared over the rooftops of Paris. It was only when she was gone that he realized he forgot to ask about how his marital status was related to him knowing about Kitty Noire’s identity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t sanitize like Sanitizer. But don’t not sanitize either. Maybe you can wash your hands. There’s a 99.9% chance people won’t collapse from it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! A new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside, Marinette was squealing. She was certain her face was blushing. Luckily, Adrien did not seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t believe Adrien’s back in Paris. He had seemed so… assured that he would never return the last time she had seen him, but after knowing about Kitty Noire, she understood why he returned. That’s the power of love for you.</p><p> </p><p>The wind stung at her face as she leapt across the rooftops. It reminded her of the night Chat Noir revealed his identity to her, and told her why he was leaving. He had said something about wanting closure for her, so that she wouldn’t wonder why her partner abandoned her. She had been so shocked that Adrien—her <em>crush</em>—was her partner—and they <em>arrested his father</em>—the night passed in a blur. All she could remember was the stinging wind, the desolate expression on his face, and crying in each other’s arms. Was she trying to comfort him? Was <em>he</em> trying to comfort her? She honestly couldn’t remember.</p><p> </p><p>It must’ve been a sight to see—Ladybug and her nemesis’s son hugging and crying on a rooftop in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Guardian Jade came to a stop next to the chimney of a rooftop. Ducking behind the chimney, she unlocked a trapdoor and climbed inside, taking care to lock the trapdoor behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She landed on a mattress inside a messy storage room. “Shell off.” Wayzz settled on Marinette’s shoulder blearily as she made her way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mari-chan?” A woman with a raven pixie-cut opened the door to the storage room and peered inside. “You’re back. How did the meeting go?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s great—I mean—it was great! I didn’t think I’d ever see Adrien again. Though I think I scared him a little.” Marinette commented as they made their way into the living room. “Oh, by the way, is Azami asleep yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“She went to bed right after you left.” The woman replied, “Why don’t you go and take a shower? I’ll reheat dinner for you and get some food for Wayzz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Kagami.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So? Did you blush?” Kagami asked as Marinette stepped into the dining room after her shower. Kagami placed a bowl of rice, a dish of bok choy and a plate of sweet and sour pork on the dining table, where Wayzz was gnawing on a piece of zucchini.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not!” Marinette protested as she plopped down on a chair. Her face reddened.</p><p> </p><p>“…right. <em>Totally.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, after all these years, he’s still so <em>hot</em>. I think it’s illegal for someone to be so hot.” Marinette sighed dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Wayzz looked up, “I though you got over your crush ten—no—fifteen years ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so too! But then I saw him tonight and—I don’t know.” Marinette grumbled as she spooned a few pieces of pork into her bowl. “When I carried him home it felt like my heart was on fire. And my face too.” She stared dejectedly at her food. “I haven’t felt like that since he left. It was weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagami shook her head, “Eat your food, Mari-chan. You can sort out your feelings later.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was seven o’clock in the morning. A shopkeeper’s bell chimed in a small sidewalk café. A plump woman behind the counter looked up as a slender blond man entered the empty café. “Welcome! How may I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond man hesitated before replying, “I saw the sign the window outside. It said you’re hiring a barista?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I’m just hiring one to help out part-time around the shop until our current barista is discharged from the hospital. That’ll be around two weeks from now. Are you okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Are you the owner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. My name is Andrea Mak. What’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien Agreste.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I can’t hire you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? But why?” Adrien was stunned. He had been so certain that he would get this job—everything had been going so well!</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Hawkmoth’s son! Business has been hard as it is. If people find out Hawkmoth’s son is their barista, they won’t visit at all!” Andrea replied. “I’m sorry. You look like a decent person. I hope you can find a job elsewhere, but I just can’t take the risk in hiring you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has been fifteen years! <em>Fifteen years. </em>Why are you still holding a grudge?” Adrien grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t. Paris didn’t. But with Monarch’s recent appearance, old feelings have resurfaced all across Paris.” Andrea looked at him sympathetically, “I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t have returned to Paris at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien lowered his head, “I—“ He had thought that after so many years, people would forget that he was Hawkmoth’s son. How stupid he was to think that! He would never be accepted back into Paris, and it was all because of his father! His father, who had ruined Adrien’s life since he was a child—never allowing him to go play with other kids his age, never allowing him to go to school, and now this! All his father ever wanted was to isolate him, and now he has succeeded. He—</p><p> </p><p>The bell chimed. “Adrien—“ Someone tackled him onto the floor, straddling him so that he couldn’t get up. “—watch out!”</p><p> </p><p>—<em>what?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As he twisted his body to look at his attacker, Adrien caught a glimpse of a purple butterfly floating right where he had been standing. Undeterred, the akuma changed directions and headed towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, think happy thoughts,” his attacker ordered.</p><p> </p><p>…Ellie. Ellie didn’t abandon him. And Plagg. Even though they couldn’t be with him physically, they were with him in spirit. They both cared about him. Even his father can’t take them away from him.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear something fluttering next to his ear. Adrien closed his eyes. <em>Deep breaths</em>, <em>Adrien, deep breaths. Do this for Ellie. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ellie. She had been so excited when she learnt he’s coming to Paris. She is who he is here for. He would do anything to keep her safe and happy.</p><p> </p><p>The fluttering faded. Adrien let out a breath of relief, but he knew the danger was not over. The akuma could still be around.</p><p> </p><p><em>The akuma</em>. Why couldn’t he and Ladybug have done their jobs and retrieved the Butterfly miraculous like they were supposed to? They had retrieved the Peacock—they were just missing the Butterfly. If they had retrieved it, none of this would’ve happened and—</p><p> </p><p>The fluttering sound came back. This time, it was so close that Adrien could feel gusts of wind from the movement of the akuma’s wings.</p><p> </p><p>No… this can’t be it. He screwed up once—he can’t screw up again. <em>Deep breaths, Adrien. Happy thoughts. </em>Ellie’s excitement when finding out he was Chat Noir. Eating pastries in the shabby hotel room. Plagg doing a one-kwami musical about cheese. Being manhandled across the rooftops of Paris. He had never thought being manhandled would be a happy experience. That thought was enough to make him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The fluttering disappearing the moment he chuckled. Adrien opened his eyes, feeling lighter than he had felt since he returned to Paris.</p><p> </p><p>He could finally see his attacker—a petite woman with flowing raven hair and bluebell eyes. She was still straddling him from when she tackled him onto the floor. Her relieved expression met his surprised one.</p><p> </p><p>“…Marinette? Is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien!” Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, it’s me. You’re okay—I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for warning me, Marinette. Although… can you get up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Marinette’s face was as red as a tomato. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. I forgot—I forgot I was sitting on you. I can’t believe I could forget that!” She smacked her forehead, “I’m such an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Adrien patted her knee from where he was still lying on the floor, “you saved me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette glanced down at him, “Oh, and I still haven’t gotten up.” She blushed as she hauled herself up into a standing position before lending a hand to Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien winced as he stood up. He was going to have so many bruises later.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my kw—gods!” Marinette yelped, “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Adrien assured her, “See? I’m still in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine! There’s no need to worry.” Adrien replied as he glanced around the café. He was glad that there were still no customers to witness their fiasco. “Besides—wait. Where’s Mademoiselle Mak?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette frowned, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The owner! The woman I was talking to when the akuma came.” He looked under the tables and chairs, “She’s gone!”</p><p> </p><p> “I’m here.” A disembodied voice stated before a head popped out from behind the counter. “Is the akuma gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Marinette grumbled, “no thanks to <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Andrea scowled, “We can’t all be heroes, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard what you said. About how you won’t hire Adrien just because he’s Hawkmoth’s son. That’s not his fault. You shouldn’t blame someone for something outside of their control. Y’know, there’s a word for what you did—<em>discriminating</em>. And I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to discriminate when hiring staff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” Adrien interrupted, “you don’t have to—“</p><p> </p><p>Andrea ignored him, “Like I <em>said</em>, I’m sorry I can’t hire Monsieur Agreste. And it was a tactical decision—having him here will affect my business. It’s nothing personal. It’s <em>not my fault</em> that he took it personally.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He </em>is still here,” Marinette jabbed a finger in Adrien’s direction, “hearing you blame him for almost becoming an akuma AND interrupt him, when in fact it’s <em>your fault </em>for being so insensitive. And now an akuma is running around free looking for a suitable victim <em>because of you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, an explosion in the distance rattled the door, causing the bell to chime.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette glanced at Adrien and muttered, “Looks like the akuma found its victim. Let’s find somewhere else to hide.” She glared back at Andrea, “I’m never visiting this café again.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette pushed open the door, “Adrien, are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien glanced back at Andrea, who was glowering at Marinette. He swallowed, “She’s right. I understand your point of view, but that doesn’t make what you did okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, <em>how many times</em> do I have to apologize to you!?” Andrea snapped, “Just get out of my café!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was suddenly glad that someone has already been akumatized. He quickly joined Marinette outside the café.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A 'lil recap: Adrien discovers his daughter Ellie is Kitty Noire, one of the new heroes of Paris. He moves back to Paris, tries to find a job, does not get hired, is nearly akumatized, and now there is an akuma on the loose. How fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside, everything was in chaos. An explosion rocketed through the street, blasting pedestrians off their feet. Sounds of screams and curses rang in Adrien and Marinette’s ears as prominently as the sound of the explosions nearby. Another explosion lit a tree on fire, with the pedestrian underneath barely getting out of the way before one of the branches collapsed. With everything that was going on, it was very surprising that the café still remained mostly untouched.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette frowned as she helped one of the pedestrians stand, “This is going to be a very hard fight for Kitty Noire and Engimono to win…” She glanced at Adrien, who was assisting another pedestrian, “Can you get home safely?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien nodded, “My apartment’s in the opposite direction of the akuma. I’ll be safe there.” <em>And Kitty Noire will be able to find me if she needs help…which she won’t…hopefully.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Marinette smiled, “Good. I have to—I have to take care of my shop. Stay safe. We’ll catch up later.” She dashed off towards one of the side streets.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe too!” Adrien yelled after her retreating back, but Marinette appeared to be too far away to hear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He shook his head. Marinette was right—this seemed to be a tough akuma. He should leave; there was no point in lingering and distracting his daughter if he gets caught in the crossfire.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette slammed her front door shut. The akuma alarm was blaring. Cursing, she ran down the corridor and shut off the alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagami! Are you still—“</p><p> </p><p>“’Morning, aunt Mari.” A girl interrupted as she downed a cup of coffe.</p><p> </p><p>“Azami, is your maman—why aren’t you out yet? It’s been—“ Marinette glanced at her watch, “sevente—eighteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, auntie,” Azami yawned, “but I can’t fight if I’m not awake yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“So hurry up!” Tikki scolded from where she was perched on the teenager’s shoulder, “oh, and Kagami left for Mexico already.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette sighed, “So no Horse, then. Azami, be careful this time—the akuma can create large explosions, so don’t get too close. I’ll be waiting in the warehouse if you think you need help. And <em>don’t forget to bring Tikki’s cookies.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie!” Azami whined, “That was <em>one time!</em>” She set her empty cup on a table, “Anyway, I’m ready now. Tikki, spots on!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you shouldn’t give them more counsel?” Wayzz asked doubtfully as he and Marinette waved goodbye to Engimono, “Like you said, this akuma is tough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been nearly two months since Engimono and Kitty Noire’s debut. They can’t keep relying on me to come up with plans to handle the more dangerous akumas. Let’s see how they do this time—their training should be enough.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This is so unfair,” Kitty Noire complained from her hiding spot on a rooftop, “why does the akuma have to be <em>so</em> huge?”</p><p> </p><p>Engimono nodded. The akuma appeared to be a robot made up of a colorful mismatch of painted metal armor. An array of weapons adorned its wrists and shoulders. Even without taking the ridiculously long neck into account, the akuma towered over the rooftops of Paris. Every step it took spread carnage across the city.</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire grumbled again, “Monarch’s making a huge move—She probably planned this for a long time, from how powerful this akuma seems to be. But what’s with all the giant akumas lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM ROBOT LONGNECK,” the robot roared, “AND I <em>WILL</em> DESTROY THIS CITY."</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? What sort of name is Robot Longneck? And that color scheme is horrible—it’s making my eyes bleed—but maybe that is part of Monarch’s plan... Although—“</p><p> </p><p>Engimono groaned, “Focus, Kitty. You arrived here first—do you have any idea where the akumatized item is?”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire shrugged, “My first guess was in one of those weapons, but there are so many of them, so I’m not sure which one it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the akuma is in one of those cannon-like weapons on Robot Longneck’s hands? It uses them the most, and there are only two of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire stared quizzically at the giant robot, “But the cannons on its shoulders are the largest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Robot Longneck doesn’t seem to favor them much, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…we’ll go with your guess. What’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll distract Robot Longneck, and then you can get close and catalclysm the cannons.”</p><p> </p><p>“But there are two cannons. I don’t think I can get both at once.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll try to bind Robot Longneck’s arms with my yo-yo. Otherwise, maybe you can just get one and then recharge if it’s not the akumatized item. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Engimono took a deep breath, “Three, two, one… Here goes nothing…” She leapt from their hiding place, “Hey, ugly robot! Over here!”</p><p>               </p><p>Snarling, Robot Longneck spun around and blasted at Engimono, who barely managed to dodge the attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? That was the lamest insult ever,” Kitty Noire muttered, “you have such a bad temper, Longneck.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Engimono landed onto the rooftop. She glanced back at the web of strings her yo-yo left behind and smirked in satisfaction. In three seconds, Robot Longneck will reach towards her and she’ll—</p><p> </p><p>Pull!</p><p> </p><p>The web of strings tightened, trapping Robot Longneck’s left hand. Growling, it slammed its other hand at the web.</p><p> </p><p>A black blur leapt out of nowhere. “Cataclysm!”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty Noire slammed her hand downwards, swiping it from the left cannon to the right one. The vibrant red cannons darkened to brown and—</p><p> </p><p>The brown kept spreading. No butterfly appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Robot Longneck’s hands disintegrated. With a cry of triumph, the robot pulled itself free from the web and glared murderously at Kitty Noire, who was balanced precariously on the web. It raised its arm to reveal a rapidly reforming cannon aimed right at Kitty Noire’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>…fuck.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>